Cehrby the CUMBOT meets his Mate (Five Nights at freddy's) (FNAF)
by FreddyFuckbear
Summary: Cehrby meets his ultimate match... what will ahppen? u find out in this epic tail of proportins!


Written by AK-47 and KA.A

this story is CUMPLETE!

The knocking on the door resounded through the silent house. Faint, soft footsteps could be heard, the signal of somebody, a teen, moving to answer the door. It was still early in the morning, scattered rays of mottled daylight invading the interior of the house and its floor. The doorknob clicked, locks turned, and much to Tenma's shock, a slightly taller teen with satiny black hair stood at the doorstep.

"Kirby?"

"Ike?"

"Why." Tenma said flatly, in the resigned voice not unlike the tone an adult takes on when they give in to a child asking for candy.

"I'm here for a visit. I wanted to see you."

"Oh. Then come in. My parents are out of the house. They won't mind."

Kirby stepped through the doorway, untying his shoes and kicking them off to the side.

"Kirby, how did you even manage to convince your parents to let you visit?"

"I didn't."

"Eh?"

"I told them that I was going to... look at colleges. Yeah."

"Which is a very obvious lie because you're at my house. And you're in tenth grade, for fuck's sake."

"I'll do it eventually."

"Fine, I'll buy it. I guess we could watch TV to kill the time until my parents get home or something, then we can go somewhere."

"Can we spoon too?"

"Uh..."

Tenma turned away without saying anything more and headed through the archway into his living room.

He is not going to see me blush. Not today.

He collapsed back into the comfort of the couch, reaching across the cushions to retrieve the remote. Kirby followed suit, sitting down a little too close next to Tenma. But Tenma was okay with that. Tenma thumbed through channels until he finally found a show that was a little less appalling than all the other choices presented to him on the guide menu of his television. An advertisement break. Lovely.

"Come on. You never answered my question. Can we?"

Tenma suppressed a small grin that crept over his features.

"Fiiiiine." He groaned, rolling over into Kirby's lap and sitting up so he faced the television again.

What was about to occur next was most certainly something Kirby wouldn't have foreseen. Of all things, an advertisement was what would give him a boner. An advertisement, with the smallest allusion to sex, which instantly conjured up vivid mental images of intercourse. With no one other than his own lover.

Don't think about boners. Do not think about boners. Not while spooning.

"Kirby?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Why... why is there something hard poking into my back?"

"Um..."

Tenma let out an almost offended-sounding sigh, scooting off Kirby's lap and onto the cushion next to him.

"Kirby, if you were gonna think about sex you could've told me in advance or something."

His eyes shot downward and darted back up before Kirby could notice that Tenma was eyeing his erection.

"Do you need help?"

"Uh, no, no. Don't worry about it. I'll just go to the bathroom and?"

Kirby barely even rose off the couch before Tenma grabbed both his arms and pulled him back down with a distinct, somewhat predatory look in his eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tenma purred, leaning closer to Kirby like he had planned to pin him against the arm of the couch the whole time. It was like his voice dropped an octave. Or he had a special voice he reserved for the bedroom. Kirby was okay with bedroom-voices.

Holy hell. Wait. What just happened?

"Slow the fuck down, Tenma. Jesus." Kirby said in the middle of Tenma's frantic unbuttoning of both of their pairs of pants, gently nudging Tenma's hand away so he could undo his own pants. He slowly pulled his pants down to his knees. It was awkward, trying to squirm out of a pair of jeans while your boyfriend practically straddled you while you were pinned to the couch. But he could manage to get them down to his knees at the very least. So could Tenma.

What do couples usually do after this again?

Oh. Right.

Tenma leaned down and nipped at the smooth, unblemished skin on Kirby's neck.

"Fuck, Tenma, what are you? FUCK. OW."

Tenma smirked, looking pleased at the bruise he left on Kirby's collarbone that was dotted with drops of red.

This is foreplay, right?

Tenma pulled Kirby's pants off of his legs with little effort, forcefully pulling his boxers off too.

Kirby hissed at the cold air that hit his length.

"Christ. Tenma. Remind me to tell you not to do that next ti-?"

"Shut up." Tenma snapped as he pressed his index finger to Kirby's lips, leaning down for a messy kiss. Fortunately, this kiss wasn't as awkward as everything that preceded it, and instead the outcome was just a pair of tongues caressing each other rather than one trying to jam their tongue into the other's throat. Messy, yes, but it was almost graceful in a way. They pulled away, leaving a thin trail of saliva in their wake. Tenma put a warm hand to Kirby's neglected length, sliding his hand up and down at a painstakingly slow pace. Of course Kirby couldn't help bucking his hips up into Tenma's hand.

"Would you pick up the pace, Tenma? I'm dying over here."

"Nah."

Bastard.

It felt like it took an eternity before Tenma finally sped up, leading Kirby to completely forget his efforts to restrain the little gasps that snuck through. And oh god it felt so great and-

He stopped?

The smile on Tenma's face turned into a shit-eating grin as he slowed to a halt.

"Why did you stop? Oh fuck. Tenma. What are you doing?"

It was like Tenma got some sort of weird fucking hard-on at the sight of leaving his partner in slight distress right in the middle of a handjob. Tenma finally got around to pulling his own boxers down to where he pulled his pants down earlier, letting out a muffled curse at the hard-on that was steadily becoming almost... painful. He grabbed both of Kirby's legs up, leaning forward.

"Don't stick in my booty hole, that's where I poop from!" Kirby said as Tenma stuck it into his booty hole. The warmth was enticing, enticing enough for Tenma to not show any restraint and begin frantically moving his hips. But Kirby squirmed in agony. Of course, this was only the first time. So Kirby had assumed it was only natural to be in absolute fucking pain.

"Kirby?"

"I-I'm fine." Kirby managed to choke out, biting down on his lip hard enough to nearly draw blood.

Tenma shrugged. Even if Kirby was saying that, it was pretty obvious he wasn't having the most fun. Tenma readjusted, beginning his slow descent into assfuckery by burying his length to the hilt in Kirby. He started to set a sort of gentle rhythm of pulling away then filling Kirby back up again until he had inadvertently hit a "sweet spot" that caused Kirby to throw his head back out of pleasure.

"Fuck, Tenma, do that again."

Tenma complied, hitting the same spot until he started to lose control, what with Kirby moaning like a fucking whore under him and his warmth beckoning him to mercilessly thrust his hips again, every thrust causing Kirby to literally see stars. Tenma gingerly reached over to Kirby's erection in the middle of his frenzied thrusting and shamelessly began to slide his hand up and down, mind fogged in a figurative haze of lust.

"TenmaTenmaTENMA?" The words tumbled out of Kirby's mouth like a mantra, hips raised and eyelids aflutter.

The sticky liquid spilled out onto both of them as Kirby climaxed, Tenma still panting and continuing with his task as if it didn't even happen until he too came to a climax and rode out the orgasm. Their breathing finally regulated again and Tenma nearly collapsed onto Kirby, completely disregarding that they had probably dirtied the couch to the point where the stains would never wash out.

"Make sure you visit again sometime soon, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Kirby?"

"What?"

"I love you." Tenma huffed between breaths, planting a soft peck on Kirby's lips.

"I love you too."

The sound of a distant car pulling into the driveway broke the intimate silence, which was followed by a lot of curses and sent both the teenagers scrambling for paper towels and their pants.


End file.
